Baby Boom
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: sequel to "Wedding Night Baby." as promised, you get to see the other couple's children


Baby Boom  
By XellAn-Chan  


* * *

  
AN: this is the sequel to "Wedding Night Baby." i suggest that -fi you haven't- you read that first. this won't make sense if you don't.  


* * *

  
  
"Oh Avi, you're such a good, happy little girl, aren't you?" The crowned princess of Saillune sang cheerfully as she dressed her tiny daughter, "And today is a wonderful day. Do you know why? Because you and your sister are four months old today!" The baby gurgled happily, her blue eyes squeezed shut in glee. Amelia scooped her up into a hug.  
  
Their moment of happiness was interrupted by the disgruntled wailing of Avigayl's twin sister, Avuron. She screamed, uninhibited, until her father lifted her from her cradle. "Oh, Ave," He muttered, "I know it bothers you. It bothers you that I cursed you."  
  
Amelia smiled. "Zelgadiss, I think she's crying because she needs her diaper changed." She informed her husband. She handed Avigayl to him and took Avuron from his arms. "Come to Mommy, Ave. I'll make it all better."  
  
Zelgadiss looked down at Avigayl. She was smiling up at him, her wide azure eyes lit with happiness. He smiled. He'd connected and bonded more with Avuron, who was looking to be very much like him, but he adored Avigayl just as much.  
  
"Oh, Zel," Amelia gushed as she changed the baby chimera's diaper, "I hope every one else is as happy as we are!"   
  


* * *

  
  
Lina, at the time, was not happy. In fact, she was downright miserable. And that made Gourry pretty miserable.   
  
Fortunately, her morning sickness was wanning, but she still wasn't very hungry. Sometimes, just the thought of food made her nauseous. As some one who loved eating, that upset her greatly. What upset her more though was her inability to perform any class of magic.  
  
"I hate this." She sighed that morning, "I can't eat anything; I can't do anything. I'm useless."  
  
Gourry regarded her silently for a moment, his sky blue eyes taking in her every feature. "You're still as beautiful and headstrong as ever, Lina, but now I get a chance to really take care of you. Both of you." She smiled, he hugged her and rested a hand on the slight curve of her stomach. "I hope she's nice and cozy in there." Lina's smile widened. "She?" He looked at her happily, "She." He confirmed, "And she'll be just like you; just as pretty and just as strong."  
  
Her eyes lit up with pleasure and she hugged him. "Oh, Gourry...How did I ever get so lucky?" He grinned. "I dunno."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Little Valgaav pranced around his mother's store, "Momma, where's Poppa?"  
  
Filia, tired of chasing her son, plopped down on her stool behind the counter and prayed to Ceipheed that Val wouldn't break anything. She rubbed her temples. It had been a trying morning. Val was running wild, she'd sent Milgasia off on an errand and a customer had broken a vase then refused to pay for it. On top of all that, her energy was sort of drained from her pregnancy and she never felt like chasing after her son or dealing with crotchety customers.  
  
"Momma? Where's Poppa?" val had appeared at her side. "He's gone out, Love. Momma had a few things for him to do. He'll be back soon." She told him. At least, she thought, he'd better be back soon, so I can tell him that I'm not feeling well and I want to go to bed.  
  
Milgasia breezed through the door shortly after, carrying the items she had requested he purchase. He put them on the counter and swung Valgaav up into his arms. "Hello, Val." The small dragon grinned, "Hi Poppa!" His father hugged him, then looked at Filia. "You look horrid, Darling. Are you all right?" She looked at him pitifully. "No. I feel terrible. I have a headache and I feel all worn out."   
  
Milgasia put Val down and took his wife in his arms. "I am sorry, Darling. We should have waited longer before having children. You're just too busy." She smiled, placed his hand over her stomach. "Feel that? It'll all be worth it in the end." He kissed her forehead. "Go to bed. Val and I will take care of things here."  
  


* * *

  
  
And Martina? She was perfectly happy being pregnant. She was still reveling at the thought that Lord Zoamelgustar had granted her a child after being married for four years. Her excitement was shared -for the most part- by Zangulas. He wasn't too pleased by the Lord Zoamelgustar part; he saw the impending birth of their child as his own doing, but Martina was happy and that was a good thing.  
  



End file.
